


Robbing the Cradle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Robbing the Cradle

Title: Robbing the Cradle  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #120: Minor character, Blaise Zabini  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: I suspect I may be the only one to have ever attempted this pairing. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Robbing the Cradle

~

“Slughorn invited us to dinner?” Harry asked. “Are the two of you friends?”

“Actually, we have some things in common,” Severus replied calmly.

“I suppose so,” Harry conceded. “Potions...”

Severus smirked. “Indeed, although there is something of a more personal nature.”

Harry frowned. Surely Severus and Slughorn had never been involved?

Unaccountably nervous, Harry emerged from the Floo with Severus.

“Welcome to our home!” Slughorn boomed. Harry blinked. _Our_?

“Potter, Severus,” Blaise Zabini, hand-in-hand with Slughorn, said.

“As you see,” Severus whispered to Harry on the way to being seated. “I’m not the only one to have robbed the cradle.”

~


End file.
